Various devices have heretofore been proposed for providing heated air for persons having respiratory problems as disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 398,991; 427,179; 438,464; 603,021; 3,200,819; 3,249,108; 3,333,585; Re. 20,135; 3,139,885; and 3,707,966.
Despite the many attempts that have been made in the past to provide devices and appliances for warming or heating air for personal breathing, there is a definite need for an improved portable conditioned air breathing device containing a heating unit which will condition the air and which can be worn without discomfort by the user and utilized over a long period of time.